Into The Beyond
by TheMightyTurkey
Summary: Meet James Potter, Fred Weasly Jr., Jacob Wood and Sophie Bishop. They are all new to Hogwarts and they all plan to be even better than the marauders were...no matter what! T just in case


**PROMISES MADE...**

"It is so bloody freezing!" James Sirius Potter sat moaning to his cousin Fred Weasley in the very seat his father had sat in 23 years ago on his own first day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sure it seemed like James wasn't pleased to be here, but the truth could not be any different. James had never been so excited in his life. Fortunately Fred knew his cousin very well and was able to shrug off all of his stupid comments on the weather and know what James was really thinking.  
"I know its cold James, but your gonna have to put up with it, Okay? We'll be leaving soon mate and then the express'll warm up a bit, yeah?"  
"s'pose" muttered James back for the first time unable to argue with his cousins unreasonable logic.

James Potter was always the trouble maker out of the family. Always the first to crack an absolutely pointless joke on any topic. He always seemed to want to stand out. And he always managed it. Like when he was 5 years old for instance...he was always annoyed at the way his mother crooned other his sister, Lily's, gorgeous flaming red hair, it was so unlike his own sleek raven black hair style. So James had decided to take matters into his own hands. He had gone out to get an innocent bar of chocolate from the shops for his mums cake, little did she know that he had taken his own £10.00's to get anything but chocolate. He went into the nearest hairdressers and asked for a pot of platinum blond hair dye for his 'mother'. As soon as he came home he handed his mum the chocolate and rushed up to the bathroom as fast as his pudgy little legs could carry him. When in there he locked the door and began to apply the dye,with the applicator stick in the box, to his head in large streaks. When finished he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and waited for 1 hour.  
An hour later he decided that it must be ready and he rushed down to show his parents and siblings whom happened to be watching television at the time. He stepped into the family room and screamed in his cutest voice..."TAAA-DAAAA" expecting his familys praise at his amazing knew hair style he was shocked when his mum screamed and almost fainted whilst his dad just laughed rolling around on the floor clutching at his stomach. As his mum grabbed his arm and dragged him in front of a mirror, James decided that he would leave his hair alone from now on. It seemed that the dye had a bad effect on his head. His hair had turned green in the places it was supposed to be blond and where ever he had applied the dye massive red blotches had appeared on his scalp. It was not a memory he would soon forget, in fact his sister Lily had started taking pictures. She was a nuisance even then. Thankfully the memory was short lived as his aunt Hermione had come over as soon as she had heard with a helpful counter jinx. She was always the smart one in the family.  
Well I suppose now you know what I mean by attention seeking trouble maker. ALWAYS has to be James.

Most people believe James to look like his father when they catch a sight of his raven coloured hair but as soon as they see him close up they realise that he couldn't be any different from him. Like his eyes for instance he inherited his mothers eyes. The deepest chocolate brown with a splash of gray in the middle that you have to be searching for to notice. Then there is his skin, he has millions and millions of tiny freckles spread over his nose and cheeks and all over his shoulders. The rest of him is a milky white that stands out fantastically from his hair. His hair is like I said basically his fathers hair and by that I mean all over the place. James let his hair grow quite long so that it looks recklessly shaggy...in a good way of course. Now all of this combined may make you believe that James was a bit on the off looking side, you could not be more wrong. James Potter was, it has to be said, an absolute lady killer. Ever since he was young girls have been all over him, having a famous father must help I suppose. Well that is James Potter all over. Maybe now you should hear about his companion, cousin and best friend Fredrick Samuel Weasley.

Now firstly I would like you to know that Fred Weasley was never a 'normal' child he used to be quite the book worm never had his nose out of a book, when he was 8 years old all that changed. He suddenly began running off with random boys and playing away from his best friend James. James began to feel left out. Believing that something was wrong with himself he sat Fred, much to Fred's distaste, down at a table and began to very calmly scream the hell out of him. Fred beginning to see a pattern in these things (is it me? I feel like its my fault! Why do you hate me? Do I smell?) told James to shut the hell up and began to explain what had happened to him over the past four months. He told James of the feelings and of the hayred and of course he told him of the love. James of course was shocked. He couldn't believe it HIS OWN BEST FRIEND! Now I understand what you think and no Fred is not in love with James. It seemed that Fred was in love with James' younger brother Albus. Yes, his own cousin. At first hatred welled up inside James but then he looked into his cousins eyes and he smiled. "don't worry,Fred" He laughed as he swung a careless arm over hes best friends shoulder "we'll get you through this I promise"  
As he sighed in relief, happy that he had not lost his cousin and best friend, Fred knew his friend was not lying. They'd get through this...somehow.

Three years on and Fred was not over Albus. But he had learnt to control himself and ignore his feelings when he was around Albus so that he could spend more time with James.  
As he scanned his annoyed cousin with bright blue eyes underneath a mop of startling ginger hair that couldn't help but attract a little attention in itself, he sighed. James was always so huffy when he was cold. In a minute he would curl up on a seat and begin to moan about how it was so dark or that he hadn't get eaten and he didn't like his sandwiches. But honestly...Fred wouldn't have it any other way.

Just like he had expected James had opened his mouth ready to start mouthing off about the uncomfortable seats in this carriage when he was interrupted by a large bang and a joyful Scottish voice laughing and saying "Hey there the names Jacob Wood and who are you two? Me and my friend Sophie haven't got anywhere to sit. You wouldn't mind sharing would yah? Nah didn't think so!" Standing in front of James and Fred was a tall lad with sandy brown hair and a broad grin stretched across his face making himself at home in the small cabin and a petite brunette girl who was practically bouncing off the walls. She was laughing loudly and exclaiming that "I can't believe that I'm a witch. Always knew I was special" She had sat down next to Fred across from James and she began bouncing up and down excitedly whilst chatting to Jacob.

It seemed that they had only just met in the corridor. Sophie's full name was Sophie Alice Bishop and she was a new student like James, Fred and Jacob. She apparently wasn't always this hyperactive but she hadn't been able to sleep last night so this morning had drunk two pots of coffee and filled up on all of the sugary foods she could find, which ,evidentially, was an incredible amount. She had chocolate brown hair that was light and fluffy as a freshly whipped mousse and looked just as delicious. Thats what Jacob thought anyway. She had bright green eyes that had light brown in the center and specks of blue all about the iris. As she smiled you could see perfectly straight white teeth whose praise lay down to braces from when she was 10. It seems that they had only come off last week and she was trying to get used to life without them. She had pale skin that apparently would Just. Not. Tan.

Jacob on the other hand, had light, sandy blonde hair that stuck up at odd angles, like he had just taken off a helmet and then fallen into a hedge, and a pair of oddly coloured golden eyes that looked like a fresh batch of felix felicius, came from his mothers side. His full name was Jacob Andrew Wood and he was the son of famous quiddich player Oliver Wood. His father wanted Jacob to become a Quidditch player like himself, it was obvious by the look of distaste on his face, like he had stepped in some sort of sick and couldn't believe his bad fortune, that Jacob wasn't the most gleeful participant of this news.

All of them got on very well with each another. James and Sophie particularly well. They were happy to play off each other for jokes and could laugh easily with one another. Infact by the end of the journey they had all promised the others that no matter what house they each where in they would all be the closest of friends and even gave themselves a name. Their group shall be know as the Pioneers and they will be the loudest, funniest and randomest pupils to attended the school since the Marauders did.

This was going to be the best years of their lives and they would make sure of it!


End file.
